Somthing New, Somthing Old and a Bit of Love
by weazleyqueen
Summary: This is my version of the trio's 7th year. It includes hg and rh. It all starts out with a letter and then gets wilder with midnight encounters and compromising positions...
1. Every Story Has To Start Somewhere

Harry awoke with a start, at the sound of tapping on his window. He rubbed his eyes groggily and glanced around looking for the source of the tapping. He noticed a small blurred fuzzy ball tapping on the window. He put on his glasses and discovered that the brown fuzz ball was indeed Rons minute owl Pigwidgeon. Harry pulled the covers off of himself and walked towards the window and opened it to let the slight breeze penetrate his excuse for a bedroom. Pig hopped into Harrys room and zoomed around the ceiling. He smiled to himself thinking about his two best friends. There had not been a day since he had gotten back from Hogwarts that either Ron or Hermione hadn't sent him a letter. He had yet to discover why he had such great friends.

Harry grabbed Pig from his mad dash around Harry's ceiling with ease, which would have been quite a difficult task for the less experienced person but was very easy for him becaue of his numerous Quidditch experiences with catching the snitch. He detached the letter from Pigs leg and led him over to Hedwigs cage and let him reenergize for the journey home. He read the names on his letter and discovered that it was from both Ron and Hermione. Harry felt a a pang of jealousy as he thought of his two best friends together, both at the Burrow having fun without him, while he was cooped up here with the Dursleys.

He felt ashamed at himself for feeling jealous, it wasn't as if his friends had abandoned him or made him stay here with the Dursley's. He was only following the directions Dumbledore had given him before his death a few weeks ago. Remembering him made Harry's heart go cold with anger and fury, a lump grew in his throat and tears threatened to escape his eyes. He had spent most of the weeks back from Hogwarts cooped up in his room at number 4 privet drive. Harry brooded over Dumbledores death, replaying the famous night when one of the most powerful wizards in the world had died. With that, Harry was more determined than ever to locate and destroy the missing Horcruxes and complete his destiny by destroying Voldemort. He knew that he wouldn't be able to rest until he killed the man that had marked him as a either murderer or a gonner since the day almost sixteen years ago when his parents were murdered. He wouldn't let the sacrifices of Dumbledore his parents and Sirius go forgotten. They had all risked there lives for him and he was going to make them proud.

Harry blamed himself for Dumbledores death; if only Dumbledore had not raised his wand to disable Harry, Malfoy wouldn't have disarmed him and Dumbledore probably would still be alive. His friends had tried to cheer him up and had told him that he would be out of the Dursley's house soon, he hoped soon would come fast, he was becoming extermely impatient. With that he ripped open the the scroll and took out a surprisingly long letter with both Ron and Hermione's handwriting on it

Dear Harry,

How are you hanging in there mate? Are the muggles treating you all right? Bill and Fleurs wedding is finally set on July 17th. Its a mad house here at the Burrow. Mum just plain refuses to let any of us rest, I just got away, she was going to make me help her post the invitations. There's something wrong with that woman, she refuses to let any of us rest. If we even dare to sit down for a moment, she comes barging in and telling us of about how hard she is working to make the wedding go as planned blah, blah, blah, blah.

**Hi, Harry its me Hermione I just arrived here at the Burrow yesterday. Anyway, Ron is, just way too over dramatic; she isn't really that bad, she just wants everything to be perfect for her eldest son and her future daughter in laws wedding. What mother wouldn't wnat that for her first child's wedding?**

Whatever Hermione, you're just saying that because she's your boyfriend's mother. Ha Ha Ha! Shes blushing like crazy right now you should see her face Harry, it's almost as red as my hair, now shes slapping me because the quick notes quill we're using just wrote that down.

**I am not blushing or slapping him he's just making that up, Harry.**

Harry smiled to himself because he knew that his two best friends had finally gotten together. They had liked each other for ages but it took the death of Dumbledore for them to finally realize that they were meant for each other and with a little help and urging from Harry's part they had finally gotten together. Then he continued with the letter.

Anyways, as I was saying Ginny became soo angry at Fleur for continuously making her change her bridesmaid dress over and over until Fleur found _"zee perfeect von"._

Harry's heart lurched at the thought of Ginny in a gorgeous dress, her dazzling scarlet ringlets cascading down her back. He had to admit, it would be hard to resist the temptation to snog Ginny if they were going to be living in the same house and if Ginny was going to be wearing a beautiful dress during the wedding. He vigorously shook his head and thought that he was only doing this to protect her...or was he something in the back of his mind said. Again he shook his head until thoughts of Ginny escaped him and continued on with the letter.

Ginny got herself into a little temper tantrum. She stormed up the stairs and started mimicking Fleur at the top of her voice, and believe me she can be loud when she wants to be. "No, zat vill clash 'oribbly vith your 'air" she mimicked. "I don't care how it looks, just pick a god damn dress." Then she barged off into her room without another word. She sealed the door with cement so dad had to blast down the door to get her out. It was straight up hilarious the look on Fleur's face as Ginny was screaming. She looked like a frightened little Muggle doll. Afterwards Ginny came down and apologized but Fleur learned her lesson not to mess with a Weasley.

**By the way, Harry, what's going on between you and Ginny? She seems awfully quiet and well, she always has this hard look on her face almost determined in a way when the subject of you comes up. Did you guys have a row or something?**

I dunno, maybe it's just us but you better not have done anything to hurt my baby sister or else... Anyway, Dad's going to come with Fred and George and me to pick you up tomorrow whether you like it or not.

**We can't let you stay in that house with those moronic Muggles just brooding away your life. We don't care how much you want to be alone Harry, we are all in this thing together. We started this together and we are going to end it together no matter what. You have to stop blaming yourself for Dumbledore's death, it wasn't your fault. You can't change what has happend in the past but you can change the future. So you're going to come here to the Burrow and enjoy yourself!**

We'll be coming to pick you up at around noon tomorrow, so pack your bags and be ready by then. I think we will be going by port key. Send Pig back with your reply, see you soon.

- Ron and Hermione.

Harry grinned and knew that his friends would cheer him up. Even though he did not really want to talk about Dumbledores death he knew couldn't push his friends away like he did when Sirius died so he replied;

Dear Ron and Hermione,

I can't wait to come to the wedding and get out of this hell. Dont worry I will be ready at noon and awaiting your arrival. The Dursley's probably will start jumping around and singing like the pigs they are when they find out I'm leaving and not coming back! I will answer all your questions when I come over. Cant wait to see you all!

- Harry

Harry rolled up his response and tied it to Pig's outstretched leg. He opened the window so that Pig flew out into the awakening sun.


	2. The Dursley

Recap: Harry receives a letter from Ron and Hermione inviting him to the Burrow. Harry replies positively.

Harry sat down on his bed in his so called bedroom. This would probably be one of the last days he could call this his bedroom. He would be leaving the Dursleys house tomorrow at noon. Though Harry wasnt quite fond of the Dursley's or Number 4 Privet Drive, the Dursley's had given him a home after his parents had died and he knew he had to be thankful for that.

Harry knew he owed them an explanation about what was happening; he couldn't just leave without telling them. They had given him a home no matter how grudgingly and had completed the ancient magic that had, and would continue to protect him until July 31st when he would trun seventeen and become a man.

A shiver ran down his spine aat the thought what lay ahead of him. The long winding journey to the final battle, where all would be decided. The future of the wizarding world and probably the Muggle world too, resided on this scrawny, raven haired, bespeckled boy.

Harry sighed and lay down across his bed covers and decided he would leave the explaining and goodbyes till tomorrow. Harry didn't really expect the Dursley's to understand his predicament or even care that he was leaving. They would probably be overjoyed at the prospect of Harry leaving them. 

The Dursley's would finally be able to live their lives in utter normalcy asa they pleased. They could finally be able to pretend that Harry never existed and go back to pretending there was no such thing as the wizarding world. Some years would pass they may even be able to convince themselves that Harry was simply a figment of their imagination.

Harry shook his head. What did he care about what the Dursley's thought if him? They had never treated him fairly or as their own child; he was always shunted into Dudley's humungous shadow. Harry closed his mind to thoughts of his "talk" with the Dursley's and changed his train of thought to the task at hand...

Harry had to pack his belongings which had increased to an alarmingly high rate since he had started at Hogwarts in his first year. Even though he and his two best friends weren't planning on going back to Hogwarts, he couldn't just dump all his school things at the Dursley's doorstep. It was probably best to elude Ron's parents that they were going back to Hogwarts until Ron found it was the right time to tell them.

The trio was planning on locating and destroying the remaining Horcruxes. Their journey would begin at Godric's Hollow, the place where it all began for Harry. Even though he would have rather faced this journey alone, he knew they would never allow that. Harry was very thankful that his friends were by his side. He knew his they wouldn't let him give up at times that he felt hopeless and that they would help him through the tough times that undoubtedly lay ahead.

The sound of Dudley's footsteps approaching from overhead awoke Harry from his deep pool of thought. Thankfully, Dudley passed Harry's bed room and headed for the kitchen. Big Surprise, Harry thought and chuckled to himself. He slowly got up and followed Dudley.

Harry looked around at his aunt's kitchen; this would be one of the last timed he would ever eat breakfast in this meticulously clean room. This kitchen held many of Harry's most dreaded and favorite memories. Most dreaded being when Aunt Marge continually harassed him and his parents. This was also where Harry was blamed for using a Hover Charm, when it was actually Dobby the house-elf that had destroyed Aunt Petunia's dessert. A particularly fond memory of his was when he had accidentally let his temper take control and had made his aunt swell up like a balloon.

Harry smiled to himself, thinking about what had happend in this very kitchen for the past sixteen years of his life. He was snapped out of his reverie by the timer ringing on the toaster. He poured himself a glass of milk and sat down on the table across from Uncle Vernon who was busy scanning the cover of a newspaper. Harry attempted to start a conversation, which was something he would never normally do but considering the circumstances he thought it was best to get the "talk" over with.

"Er...Uncle Vernon, I..I'm planning on leaving tomorrow at noon to go to my er... friends house." Harry waited but instead of speaking, Uncle Vernon exchanged a mysterious look with his wife. Harry stared at them curiously and tried to form the words he knew he would have to say sooner or later but failed miserably, which is how the rest of breakfast went.

After Harry told Uncle Vernon of his departure at noon tomorrow, Uncle Vernon, for some reason unknown to Harry, had started eating hs breakfast at break-neck speed and was out the door for work before Harry could utter a single word. It was no use tring to talk to Aunt Petunia, for she had already started her morning ritual of vigorously cleaning the already spotless kitchen.

So much for seizing the opportunity Harry thought, and he would have to try again tomorrow. For now, he had the task of packing his wide range of belongings. Harry finished up his breakfast and headed for his room. Upon entering, he pondered for a moment on how he was possibly going to fit all his stuff into his trunk without using magic. He decided that he would try and fit as much as possible into his trunk now, and would gather up the bulkier items and leave them next to his trunk. When the Weasley's would arrive, they would perform the shrinking spell and help him pack all of his possessions.

Harry slowly worked his way through all the little nooks and crannies of his small but full bedroom. The final place he cleaned out was under his bed where he found old letters, an interesting array of sweet wrappers and quite a bit of miscellaneous things.

The sun was slowly setting across the well trimmed little houses of Privet Drive. Harry Potter had finally packed all of his things untidily into his trunk and moved all the bulkier things in a pile in the corner of his room. He slowly got up and looked around his bare bedroom, thinking about how just hours before it looked much more like the room he barged into or was usually forced into when he'd had a row with one of the Dursley's.

Harry exited his room for dinner. He had skipped lunch to finish packing his things, so now his stomach had been giving off a series of low growls at regular intervals for the past hour and a half.

Dinner was a quiet affair, nobody spoke of Harry's decsion to leave tommorow. Harry was not stupid enough to bring up the conversation at breakfast or the curious looks that the two older Dursley's continued to shoot each other, as if waiting for the other to act. Dudley however, was oblivious to the tension in the room, he was too engrossed in eating the large amounts of food in front of him to notice that the dinner table was unusually quiet.

Small bits of chit chat passed around the table, but it was nothing compared to the usual fortay of noise. As dinner commenced on a silent note, Harry headed back to his room. He laid down onto his bed after changing into his pajamas and waited for sleep to overtake his restless mind.

When it finally came, Harry's dreams were filled with shouting matches with the Dursley's and his parents oddly continued to weave in and out of Harry's dreams. His subconscious continued to drift as he came upon a particularly peculiar replay of the night he had dicovered he was a wizard.

As Aunt Petunia started to insult his mother, Harry thought ruefully that Aunt Petunia was jealous her and how much attention she had gotten from their parents. He couldn't help but wonder about if Aunt Petunia had also been given the gift of magic she wouldn't so bitter.

Soon, the sun poured in through Harry's small window, and he woke up with a feeling of dread, for he knew what was about to come next wasn't going to be so enjoyable. Harry slowly got dressed, still half asleep. He headed down to breakfast determined, his goal clear in his mind. As Harry entered the kitchen nobody noticed him arrive, or more likely they were all just ignoring him. Harry cleared his throat to announce his presence in the room. The Dursley's could pretend no more that he wasn't there, and each glanced up at him and then returned to their breakfast.

Harry noticed discouragingly; the tension of last night hadn't evaporated. He walked over to the counter and picked up a chocolate chip muffin. Harry wasn't really hungry but he needed something to do with his hands instead of letting them lie stupidly on the table.

He began. "Er...I h-have something to er...tell you."

The attention of all three Dursley's snapped onto him, as if they had been waiting the whole time for him to speak. He was taken aback by their sudden attentiveness and was at a loss for words.

Uncle Vernon broke the silence, "Well, get on with it boy, we don't have all day!"

"You know th-that wizard m-my parents were killed by", Harry began. "Well, you know that he's back and...well there's this...er...well prophe-"

Uncle Vernon cut him off once again by exclaiming, "Yes yes, we know he's back, but somebody failed to tell us how he came back from the _dead_", he said as he stared at Harry disbelievingly

"Well you see he was never really dead..."

From the looks that Harry saw the Dursley's give him after he said that made him decide not to get into the details, it would be probably be easier that way.

"Let's just say that he was very weak and was in hiding for the past fourteen years and now he regained his full strength." Harry explained as patiently as possible. "So now that he's back, I...I'm the only one that can destroy him, so this year I'm not planning on going back to my school. My friends and I are going to find Voldemort and kill him." Harry said his voice slowly gaining confidence.

"So let me get this straight, you're going after some Voldy-nutter who killed you'r parents?" Uncle Vernon said inquiringly. Harry replied positively by slightly shaking his head yes.

"But what about D-Dumbledore?" Aunt Petunia whispered in an oddly hushed voice. That was the first time she spoke all morning, her face seemed paler than usual and she seemed to be dreading the answer to her question.

"He's dead, and he was one of the most powerful wizards of all time. He was killed a few weeks ago." Harry mumbled, for it was still painful to speak about Dumbledore's death.

A few minutes passed and no one spoke until Aunt Petunia said, "Why...why are you doing this to yourself, you could live a pleasant life with your people. Why do you have to be brave like my sister and her husband?"

"Don't you understand? I don't have a choice, Voldemort wants to kill me and he usually gets what he wants, but I can't just wait around for him to find me. I am the only one that can kill him. He killed almost everyone that I have ever loved, my parents, godfather, and now Dumbledore too." he said as one solitary tear trailed down his face. For some reason, Harry felt they had to understand his situation.

The two older Dursley's gave each other nervous glances before Uncle Vernon said, "Th...There's been er...something that we have been keeping from you."

"It was your...your parents and that Dumby fellow that told us to give it to you when you were to leave our house." Aunt Petunia picked up where he left off. "We don't know what it is but you are supposed to open it when you leave here." Harry now understood the why his aunt and uncle had been giving each other these unreadable looks.

She handed Harry a small tattered wooden chest which he accepted obligingly. He was surprised that they had kept this away from him for so long and he was thankful that they had given it to him. Harry muttered a soft "Thank You" to the Dursley's who nodded in unison to respond.

Before anymore words could be exchanged, the moment was shattered by a sudden rush of wind and rainbow colors. The Weasley's had arrived, each of them lying on the kitchen floor. Harry noticed that Ron had grown, if possible even taller then before, the twins were the same as usual and Mr. Weasley was as balding as ever. Slowly each of the four people stood up with the help of Harry and greeted him warmly.

As Mr. Weasley stood up, he greeted the Dursley's who replied stiffly, but it was better than nothing, Harry thought.

"Do you want help with your trunk, Harry?" Ron asked.

"We'll come too," Fred offered.

So Harry, Ron, Fred, and George headed towards Harry's now vacant room. It was hardly big enough to fit all four of them in there, including Harry's stuff. Ron did the charm to shrink Harry's things and helped to quickly pack up Harry's remaining possessions. George bewitched Harry's trunk to fly through the hallway and back into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, the Dursley's and Mr. Weasley were standing in an awkward silence. "We best be going now," Mr. Weasley said. He took the old can he was holding and bewitched it into a portkey. Harry placed a finger on the object and held Hedwig's cage in the other hand.

Harry heard a last good bye from the Dursley's before being engulfed by a rainbow of color. He felt the familiar jerking sensation in his navel and seconds later the burrow came into veiw.

Harry's jaw dropped at the sight of two figures coming towards them. He let out a hardly audible gasp as the figures approached them...


End file.
